


Hopeless Cause

by naomi24



Series: Drabbles [2]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-12
Updated: 2015-12-12
Packaged: 2018-05-06 06:48:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5407049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/naomi24/pseuds/naomi24
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt fill for Exopromptmeme</p><p>"If you've seen Lay's recent photoshoot for cosmopolitan, I want something like Chen pulling Lay by the dangling parts of the lamb beanie to kiss him pls t-t"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hopeless Cause

**Author's Note:**

> I really should be studying, but it's been so long since I've written something. I hope the prompter likes it ^^
> 
> This is the picture she meant: <https://pbs.twimg.com/media/CVtRpFkUsAAUplM.jpg>
> 
> It's also unbetaed and probably cheesy/too much fluff.

_So cute._

Jongdae stares for the longest time before Minseok nudges the arm that's holding his head up. His head thuds against the table loudly and he hisses in pain, rubbing his forehead. He ignores the snickers near him and concentrates on the fact that Yixing immediately rushes to his side.

"Are you okay?"

It's hard to not swoon when the perfect lips are near his ear, and the sexy low timber is  vibrating against his body.

He manages to muster a weak smile and watches his soon to be lover walks off in a happy stride. He hates how Yixing is super nice to everyone, and that he can't tell the elder's motives.

He's still distracted until Minseok waves a napkin in front of his face.

'You should wipe that."

He pouts and takes the napkin with an annoyed huff.

"You're supposed to be on my side Hyung," Jongdae whines easily and Minseok is used to it.

Minseok merely shrugs before returning to sip his coffee. They're sitting in Starbucks on a Saturday evening. Usually Minseok joins him before the elder picks up his boyfriend from work. Jongdae claims he's here to keep him company, but they both know it's all about Yixing (or _Hopeless Case_ as Jongdae's friends would label this situation).

His daydreaming lasts a mere minute before he notices Yixing getting ready to leave the shop. He holds back a loud squeal as he watches a brown, fluffy lamb hat is placed on top the elder's head.

_It's too cute. He's like the lamb and I'm the wolf. Rawr._

He wants to take that hat off, play with that soft hair, and maybe slip a hand inside that fitted shirt. He just wants to feel the six little lines flex under his fingertips. He sighs dreamily and stares blankly ahead, unnoticing that Yixing has stopped in front him.

"Jongdae?"

The amused tone snaps the younger out of his daze and he blushes, hard. He's stuttering a simple _Sorry_ and Minseok doesn't look like he's willing to help him.

_Traitor. I need a new best friend._

Yixing simply smiles before repeating the question.

"I'm going home now. Minseok mentions you're going the same way. Shall we walk together?"

Jongdae's eyes went wide and he's frozen. Part of him wants to kill Minseok and _Who needs a best friend when you've got Siri_ , but mostly he wants to kiss Minseok for being brilliant. Except he won't because Kyungsoo will kill him and he hasn't felt Yixing's lips yet.

Yixing frowns a little, unsure if the younger is trying to say _No_.

"Of course!" Jongdae says a little loudly and the people around him stares at him. He knows he's shameless for being too agreeable, but he'll take any form of attention.

"Great."

Jongdae rushes as he put on his coat, hat and almost forgetting his gloves. Yixing is so nice that he only chuckles as he reminds him and doesn't tease him like his  unhelpful friends.

They soon walk off after waving at Minseok. Their conversation is kept to small talk, mostly because Jongdae _knows_ everything about the elder, and the elder does not need to know his obsession. Despite that, Yixing is charming, funny and a little mischievous.

"Oh! They have it here too!" Yixing grabs Jongdae's gloved hand and they rush towards a food stand. It's famous for making the best pretzels and Jongdae should have known that the elder wouldn't be able to resist. He holds back a laugh as he watches Yixing order 3 different kinds with an excited voice.

Once their orders are ready, they walk towards a nearby bench, with Jongdae holding one of the pretzels.

"It's so good right? I've been in love with these since the first time I've tried it. What do you think of them Jongdae ah?"

The younger agrees in a shy voice, looking down at the ground before meeting Yixing's eyes again. He blushes and stares at the crumbs surrounding Yixing's lips.

_No one should be this cute after eating. Why are you torturing my heart?_

Yixing merely grins at him before finishing his two pretzels in fast record while Jongdae is merely halfway done.

The food seem to have energized the elder as he keeps talking about the upcoming holidays. The younger is too distracted by the moving lips, the teasing tongue keeps darting out every few moments and the throaty laugh that make his dick stirs.

_They were right...I am a hopeless case._

Jongdae doesn't even notice that Yixing has stopped talking until he feels the elder's hand cupping his jaw. A finger lightly brush against the bottom of his lips and Jongdae's knees feel weak.

"You had food there, all gone," the elder whispers a little close to his face.

_Please, please kiss me._

Except he doesn't, and he stands up in the next second. Disappointment fills Jongdae's chest and he feels like crying. Before they can resume their journey, they hear Yixing's name being called.

It only takes Jongdae five seconds to see the person, fucking Kim Jongin. _Someone's going to die tonight_ \-- the younger seethes internally.

Jongdae actually likes the younger, but _anyone_ who's currently single is a threat for him.

He scowls and crosses his arms as he watches Yixing grab Jongin into a tight hug. They seem to be catching up and Jongdae merely stands there, helplessly wanting Yixing to look at him instead.

He pretends to be civil for Yixing's sake, but then he hears Jongin utters the words _Go out with me_. He's frozen when he notices Yixing blushing at Jongin. He helplessly watch the elder mumble a reply and Jongin smile even more brilliantly. Jongin soon leaves after that, leaving them alone once again. Unbeknownst to Jongdae, Yixing didn’t say _Yes_ and Jongin was just riling him up.

Most people would cry in their room or  silently lashes out against cruel fate. But Jongdae refuses to be one of them and determination rises in his chest.

He hesitates for a moment when Yixing turns around to look at him. His smile is still so dazzling and the sheep hat makes his heart swells with feelings. He builds up his courage and steps closer to the elder. He ignores the confused look before gently grabbing the dangling tails of the hat. He pulls on the tails before moving his right hand to cup Yixing's jaw, and the left hand gripping the hat's tail.

He leans in, a tentative brush against Yixing's parted lips and then a firmer press. They feel soft, dry and tastes salty from the residue of pretzels. He angles his head a little better and he can finally feel Yixing lips moving along his.

His heart flutters and the warmth spread throughout his body. He's holding onto Yixing shoulders as the elder pulls him closer, and he allows his hand to drift down, right on top of Yixing's heart. He can feel the elder's heart thumping as loud as his.

When they pull apart, Yixing's lips look so red and slicked. He's mesmerized by how much he wants to kiss the elder again. Instead, he says the next thing in his mind.

"Go out with me."

Yixing raises an eyebrow before giving him an amused smile. Jongdae suddenly feels nervous.

_What if he kissed me back because it was the heat of the moment?_

Jongdae quickly looks away, feeling very silly and stupid. He's planning an escape route when Yixing gently grabs his arm.

"Okay," the elder simply says before he takes the younger hand, fingers tangling together.

 


End file.
